


Green Tea or Strawberry?

by KasumiAFKGod



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiAFKGod/pseuds/KasumiAFKGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Imagine your OTP going grocery shopping and arguing about which flavour of ice cream to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Tea or Strawberry?

“No.”

“I don’t see why not,  _vhenan_.”

“It’s too sweet, it’s horrible. How can you eat that stuff?”

“I could ask you the same thing. How can you eat ice cream that is not sweet?”

Lavellan crossed her arms, throwing a pointed look at her live-in boyfriend of three years. “There’s the tasteful sweetness of green tea and then there’s the nightmarish artificial flavour of strawberry, Solas.”

Solas clasped his hands behind his back, returning her stare with a raised eyebrow. “On the contrary, I think green tea flavour is hardly tasteful. This is ice cream,  _vhenan_ , it is not meant to be healthy.”

She harrumphed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

“Moreover, seeing as I let you choose the ginger snaps over my cake, I think it is only fair you indulge me on the choice of ice cream flavour.”

“Diabetes,  _vhenan_!”

“Not in moderation,” he countered.

She sighed, turning her face up to narrow her eyes at him. “Solas, we are not leaving this store with strawberry ice cream.”

In answer, he tilted his head down to look at her with the intense look in his eyes that always made her heart skip a beat. Seeing where this was going, she glared at him. “Solas, no.”

Quirking the corners of his lips into a subtle smile, he merely leaned forward, getting right into her personal space, never breaking eye contact. “No what?” he asked, a picture of innocence. Feeling the rising heat in her cheeks and tips of her ears, she leaned back.

“Solas, stop it. It’s not going to work.”

He didn’t stop. Taking her hand to halt her retreat, his gaze never left hers as he pressed her knuckles to his lips. “Vhenan, have I told you today how much I—”

She yanked her hand back, though not without reluctance. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket, she glowered. “ _Solas_ ,” she warned again.

He instead took a step closer, bringing their bodies mere inches apart. His eyes twinkled as he smiled down at her. “Yes,  _vhenan_?”

Throwing caution to the winds, she rose up on her toes, closed the remaining distance between them, and kissed him.

The contact was short-lived, but she tasted his surprise in the quiet gasp that was lost between their lips. She didn’t need to have her eyes open to picture the widening of his own steel-blue ones, his arching auburn brows, the flush of colour spreading across his freckled cheeks to his ears.

Dropping back onto her heels, she turned away from him to hide her own rising blush, proceeding with a steadfast resolve as if nothing had happened. She added the tub of strawberry ice cream to the growing pile of groceries in the cart, abandoning the green tea one back in the freezer. “All right, we got your ice cream. We should hurry and finish up, I want to go ho—”

She jumped when his hand took hold of hers again, turning her back around to face him. “Not before I thank you first,” he said, the mischievous twinkle she secretly adored so much back in his eye.

The second kiss was not as brief as the first.


End file.
